Mr Delivery man
by KING UNDER DOG
Summary: All you have to do was deliver pakages around konaha, so simple any civilian man could do it with no problem,yet somehow you manage to always gain the one-sided attention of some of konaha's most thirstiest milfs who try to seduce you on a daily bases. To bad their shinobi husbands would all kill you in an instant if you even so much as though about giving into any of them.
1. Chapter 1

He hated his job.

Terribly so.

Nothing new under the sun really, alot of people regretted the hand fate had delt them in terms of occupation for some reason or another but he truly did feel like his reason was as special as it unbelievable.

some people who don't really value there day to day lives liked to say they hated their jobs because they were so boring an simple, especially if you're a average civilian man just trying to bring home the bread every week as you spend all day doing nothing but deliver packages around the village all day everyday with zero company benefit's or health care.

Sigh,but still it paid the bills an like it or not he wasn't in the position to quit knowing how rough the economy was for civilians, especially now that lord "ramen for brains" was running things in the village an constantly outsourcing work in the village to people of the other four major shinobi village's to "extend relations of peace" as he called it, if you asked a good portion of the civilians out of work they would have quit a few other colorful words to call it. Non they could ever say infront of their mothers mind you.

It wasn't all bad if he was honest, he got a nice village funded white automobile to help deliver heavier pakages in, it was the one thing he could brag about to his friends when he pulled up at their stands with it, automobiles were only recent technology an were considered a sign of status to own, which is why for the time being only the wealthy or those with government job's were given access to use them.

But if he got something much as a single scratch on it he would be in debt for a long ass time an that's IF they allow him to keep his job to pay it off.

Anyways the main reason for him despising his job wasn't because of the restrictions or even the God awful brown shirt an shorts uniform they made him wear, no of he was honest his biggest an most irritating problem was-

"hey Mr. Delivery man",the sly voice of the middle aged woman at the door said with her brown eyes staring playfully at his frightened black one's. "did you bring my package? " she asked with her eyes pointed down on him an definitely not looking at his satchel which held her cardboard box pakage.

Caughting to get her attention he pulled out the small box along with a pad an pen for her to was normal, the easy part, he just needed to egnore everything else an move on to the next house an do the same rutein there.

A mischievous smirk fell on the woman's face as she shook the small box in her hand as if she didn't already know what she ordered an then looked at the delivery man with s smile that sent warning signals up the man's spine. If he wasn't abligated by law to wait for her to sign for the package first he would of hopped in his automobile an test how fast it could go,far far away from here.

"you wanna know what's in it? " she asked him getting a little closer as a bit of her white bed robe started to just so happen to part a little more giving him a nice peak of he bra covered chest.

Purple today it seemed.

"no ma'am, it is against policy to browse any pakages while on duty as it is a direct violation of the recipients provacy" he said reciting a major rule from the mailing company that highered him word for word with practiced eases, he had long since given up trying to reason with.. "these" types of people.9 out of 10 times him talking more than needed to only makes things worse.

"ah, buy I was hoping we could play with it together Mr delivery man",the woman purred making his belly flip flop with fear as he sense this was gonna be another one of those run away like a bitch day's, good thing he kept the engine going.

"ma'am whatever it is I am not interested as it is again company policy to-"

"it vibrates "

An just like that whatever robotic response he was gonna use to deflect the woman's invitation was cut short at her statement, one that gave him a few ideas about what was really in that pakage.

"but I'm not sure if it's better than the real thing,its been so long" she said sauntering over across her houses door frame an placing a hand on his brown uniform covered chest making him squirm an her giggle, like predictor about to clamp down on a highly allusive prey.

"think you could help me figure it out, Mr. Delivery man " she cood in his ear getting waaaaaaay to close to his personal space for his liking.

"mom what are you doing? "

Suddenly the woman practically asulting the poor man went rigged as if someone purr ice down her back, faster than most humans thought possible she detracted herself away from the delivery man stood at the doorway with a sleepy looking blond haired pale skinned boy who looked like he had just woken up.

"oh inoshin-kun w-what are you doing up so early? " the boy's apparent mother asked as she fixed her own blonde haired an clovered bra by closing her bed robe before her child groggy eyes saw anything.

"today's wensday right?,so dad's mail is probably here by now,he said on the phone last night he was getting me some really cool paint brushes I asked for while he was away on his mission in the sand",her son explained mentioning his absent father who had been away for over a month now.

It didn't take long after he wiped away the last bit of crust out of his eyes to for inoshin to notice the trembling delivery man at the front door mostly blocked from view by his mom's robe.

"hey good morning Mr. Delivery man! " he chirped happy towards the man his mother had just tried seduce into commiting adultery with as he walked around his still nervous mother to get to him, speaking of his mom, she was acting weird all of a sudden.

"you got anything for me in there? " he asked pointing to the man's bag's completely oblivious to the cold sweat his mother had behind him as she looked at the man practically begging him not to say anything infront of her child.

he knew the drill by now

"sorry little buddy, nothing today, maybe next time ok" he said forcing on a convincing fake smile while patting the now saddened boys head.

"ow man" he mumbled walking back into the house to go moop for the rest of the day leaving the two adults alone again.

If this was his first time in a situation like this he would no doubt be feeling a huge wave of awkwardness from the whole thing but luckily for him after a year on the job he was sadly a professional.

"sign for the package ma'am ",

Yep if there is one thing he hated the most about his job was having to deal with all the lonely women in konaha wanting to play out their weird fantasy's with him, the friendly neighborhood delivery man.

God help him


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly making his stop he parked his white delivery automobile at the side of the road quickly checking to see if he had everything in his sactchel in order before he sighed deeply an looked up at his next routine stop in his very frustrating job.

It was a nice very high scaled two floors an six bedroom house that looked so far out of his price range he would have to save for a year just to rent the basement .it didn't help that it was located on the weather side of konaha as several other more exotic looking automobile's went up an down the streets in this district, on the inside he couldn't help grumbling the word "rich bastereds " as he saw many upper class business men who probably got paid his entire months salary in an half hour zip by in an extremely expensive looking contraptions.

Hope it gets a flat.

Yet despite his inner thoughts like always he kept on an the face of professionalism as he rang the door bell an subconsciously preyed he would have a man or child open the door.

"yes who is it? " chimed a female voice on the other side.

Dammit.

"it's the delivery man miss, you ordered a large package from cloak an daggers ninja supply store, I'm here to deliver it along with a few other smaller pakages addressed to someone who also lives at this address, boruto uzumaki",he finished only now realizing with his eyes wide as he finally realized from the unique last name who's residents he was standing infront of, lord ramen head's very home!.

God help him.

"oh wait a moment let me just put something on" the voice at the other side of the door said as he heard shuffling more than a few quite curses as the sound of slipping an falling filled the door making him sweat drop as he wondered what the hell she could be doing in there before the door finally opened, an his jaw dropped.

Now as much as he vauled his life far far too much to trow it away for a one night fling with a married woman the vision infront of him damn near made him spring a nose bleed, especially with how very little she was wearing .

Beautiful silcky shoulder length blue hair clung to her clear white face an adorable pale moon eyes looked back at him with genuine kindness as she wrapped her left arm around herself tighter holding her pink towel in place covering her damp body in a way showing off her hidden curves as the towel hugged her body tightly .

Apparently she had been showering before he came.

An why did all kunoichi's have to look like damn near super models.

"oh hello man, you said my son's package's arrived? " she asked the man who had the will of a devoted monk for not taking extra long glances at her gifted chest that would easily make many women jealous. Straighting himself while slightly shifting his bag infront of him to hide any hint of her looks affects on him he responded as he was trained to with a forced smile an pad an pen in hand.

"yes ma'am, these 3 boxes here are the lighter of the load but the heaviest pakage is in the back of my automobile " he explained as she signed the pad with her free arm leaning over to reach his clip board, unknowingly showing him more of what God has blessed her with. After she finished signing she picked up one of the boxes and did something that killed his own "package " faster than seeing her angry kage husband would.

The veins around her eyes bulged out.

"oh these are the kunai an shuriken he's been wanting his father to get him, this brand is kinda expecive for most but then again it's not like we're hurting for money seeing as were we live an all" she laughed as her creepy bugs eyes scanned the other two pakages an said out loud what she saw, apparently one was a new pair of sandals he ordered online along with M-rated game she could definitely remember saying he wasn't allowed to play ,but her mumbling suddenly stopped as her eyes scanned another pakage he was hidding, in his pants.

He didn't quite understand what was going on as she just stayed there looking at him face to face, if he had known more about the hyuuga bloodline he would of known that when their bloodlines activated they could see almost to a perfect 360 degrees angle so despite her head facing him straight forward he was non the wiser to her vision looking at the creeped out man, down below.

"t-thank you for delivering on time " she said with stutter she hadn't done in years as her pale cheeks started to heat up an she all of a sudden became more self conscious about her aperence, something she usually only did when she was on her one's every two week scheduled "date night's " with her husband, the same husband who had been too busy for weeks to spend time with his family an even less time alone with her. She couldn't even remember the last time they had been intimate..

Was it when himawari was conceived?.

"just doing my job ma'am " the delivery man said feeling extremely uncomfortable as this bug eyed an now red faced woman kept staring at him blankly as if she wasn't even looking at his face for the last 3 minutes.

An she wasn't even blinking.

Feeling his internal crazy woman detector which he had mastered in the first few months on the job rise a couple notches above safe he turned around an briskly walked over to the back of the automobile an unloaded the last an heaviest box onto her step , it was heavy for him as a simple villager but for a hyuuga like her who probably had years of ninja training it would be like lifting a pebble. Just as he was about to hop into the drivers seat an get the hell away from the house like his crazy woman detector was telling him to he was called out before he could even open the door.

"w-wait don't go!, er I mean.. I-I need your help",the bath towel clad woman said as she pointed to the large box he left on her step with a pleading look on her flushed face, which by the way still had her veins bulging out. "I can't lift that.. I-its too heavy for me" she said with a almost cute looking pout in the end making him have to resist the urge to groan.

Bullshit absolute bullshit, he had seen girl's at age twelve topple houses with their strength from years of training in the ways of ninja, an yet this woman expected him to believe she couldn't handle a box that probably only weighed 100 pounds?.

he then had to bare witness to the biggest pile of bullshit he had seen in weeks when she put on the completly fake act of trying to move the box "with all her might" only to give up apearrently being too heavy for her as it hadn't even moved an inch.

He would give her credit though, this was some high quality acting she was doing, if he didn't go through this sort of crap on a daily bases he might of fell for it.

"ma'am I'm sure whatever is in there can't weigh that much, I'm sure your husband can easily lift it into the house once he comes home",at this moment he was practically kicking himself for forgetting his number one rule,(never saw more than you have to an just get the pad signed an leave).

It was a good rule, a easy rule, a rule that didn't lead to the crap he was seeing right now as the woman started to put on a puppy dog eyes act that usually looked cute on most women just plain looked demonic with her bulging eyes like that,looking away in disgust he finally folds an proceeds to help lift the package into her home egnoring the fact that his crazy woman detector had now just jumped into the dangerous red zone as she lead him upstairs with the box in his arms.

Despite his monk like discipline he couldn't help but notice her towel covered hips seemed to shake slightly side to side with every step as she lead him up the long stairs, it didn't help that from this angle that if he leaned back just a bit he could probably get a peak of something else under that towel,now if he could just scoot down a bit he coul-

Now was not the time!.

Finally his struggles in resisting temptation ended for the time being as they had reached their destination, a large room cluttered in clothes,games an toys.

Yep definitely a boy's room.

"oh I told boruto clean his room before he left to go play with his friends ",the blue haired mother said puffing her cheeks that in any other setting he might of found adorable if he wasn't on the job.

"I'll just set this here then an be on my way ma'am " the delivery man said about to rest the box down ontop of some crumb stains on the carpet.

"wait! "

Oh what now.

"ma'am? "

"y-you can't put that there, it.. It's filthy yeah! " she exclaimed suddenly making he towel covered assets jiggle an him sweat drop.

"OK I guess I could just put it out on the hallway then an get out of your hair -"

"I'll have to clean it! " she said cutting him off, "just wait it won't take long so just sit over there while I clean up",she said pointing to the bed in the messy room which somehow was the only clean thing there, shake his head the delivery man weighed his options.

A, either call her out on her non-sence an hope his old highschool track and field skills could help him escape this kunoichi's home in one piece.

Or B, play along for now an wait for an opening to escape.

Choosing either options sadly wouldn't be a first in his exhausting occupation. With a silent sign the man nodded his head to the woman who looked delighted at having him stay longer an left the room for cleaning supplies while he sat on her son's bed in wonder of how his job always landed him in these terrible situation's.

Sigh. Well then he knew the drill.

Quickly with the focus of a trained professional he took notice of the room he was in an all the houses usable exits.

Two windows ,one on the left side 7 feet away another on the far right 10 feet away , both acceptable sizes for an adult male to slip through, both only a one story drop to the ground outside, survivable condition's.

Downstairs 8 confirmed windows ,only 2 acceptable sizes for an adult male of his average build, the closest being 60 feet from his current location on the bed, not acceptable escape routes.

Even if he were to save precious Time by hopping over the stairs an hopefully land on the furniture downstairs he would still need atlest 5 seconds to make it all the way through the window, he could try using the front door as a means of escape but the last few time's his crazy woman detector was this far into the red all the door's in the house were locked an the windows sealed shut.

At that though he ruffled through his satchel an was relieved to find his brass knuckle an lock pick were there, good he had remembered to carry them with him today.

The lock pick was one of his extremely handy tools he used more than a few times to get out of red zone level situation's were any door's were locked, it save him from more than a few sticky situations in the past doing his job.

The brass knuckles though was a last resort option, no not for fighting, he had no dilutions about how he would fair in a fight with a kunoichi an just used it as his last resort escape tool, punching out sealed tight windows always hurt, but it was either deal with a few bits of broken glass on his arm or be butchered by vengeful shinobi husbands if their wives ever had their way.

But who knows, maybe he was just being paranoid, not all the people he delivered to were perverts, why he could even name a few he was purely plutonic friends with, maybe he just caught her at the wrong time an she really did just need help getting her son's large pakage here.

"I'm back "

"oh well that didn't take long ma'am... " his words failed him as his eyes nearly pooped out from their sockets, there standing in now a traditional black an white maid's outfit was a blushing hinata hyuuga uzumaki who bowed to him for a moment like a servant would her master before getting down on her white stockings covered kness to clean up the clothes an dirt on the ground while at the same time giving him a very good shot of her bright white panties underneath her short mini skirt, occasionally she would move from one spot to another to clean but somehow always having her body in some pervocative pose or angle.

One thing was for certain in his mind, this woman was doing this on purpose!

He bet his life on it!.

"oh dear I dropped my duster under the table " she said with a pout that he knew was fake as she once again got on all four's making certain her backside was faced directly infront of him on the bed as she lowered her back arching herself under it while leaving much of her backside exposed to the very very flustered man who couldn't keep his eyes off the creamy white legs leading up to her round full posterior that looked like it belonged to a matured Teenager as it shook side to side while she 'searched' for he duster.

He was only human dammit!.

"oh dear, Mr. Delivery man I think I got the back of my skirt dirty, would you mind... Dusting it off for me",she said face down under the table as her lower half gave a extra shake ruffling her completely clean skirt.

He was only a man dammit!

"hey mom you in there? ",that was all the warning a shell shocked hinata got before the bedroom door was opened showing her surprised son who looked with one eyebrow raised at his now pale faced mother in a maid outfit under his table.

"mom what are you doing? "

Absencemindly she heard a thumping sound outside an quickly activated her bloodline an was both shocked an relieved to see the delivery man had somehow managed to jump out the bedroom window in time before her son came in an limp slightly to his delivery automobile.

She turned her nervous eyes back to her still puzzled son who was looking to her for an answer.

She used a parents ultimate cop out.

"I-i.. I'll be the one asking the questions here mister! " she said with false anger pulling her head out from under the table an holding down her mini skirt to atlest hid her shame as she kept the sham going.

"huh?, mom what are you -"

"don't play dumb with me mister! " she cut him off with internally searching the room for anything she could use until her eyes landed on one of the smaller pakages an hatched a reason for her outbirst.,"what is this!? " she said sternly as she pulled out the M-rated game out of the package making her son balance in horror at being caught.

"didn't I tell you just the other day you weren't allowed to play this game young man " she said trying to act on the moral highground, which was beyond ridiculous as only a minute ago she was practically giving the delivery man a maid fetish strip tease while hoping he would take advantage of her in her son's room.

An now her she was throwing her son under the bus to cover her own miss dead's .

mother of the year everyone .

"wait mom I can explain -"

"no excuses mister you promised you'd listen an you lied, you know how mommy feels about liars,i didn't set this type of example me an your father raised you on a honest house hold " she said putting her acting skills to work, really laying on the bullshit thick

"I.. But. I.. Sigh.. I'm sorry mom I won't do it again " her son stammered out an apology

"good" she said huffing,walking over out the door to the hall way with both hands holding down her mini skirt to atlest seem decent around her child until she could change.

"just one question though mom" her son asked before she could get out the room

"what is it? "

"why was the delivery man's automobile van still parked outside after he delivered our stuff? " he wondered confused, it wasn't like him to just leave his automobile parked anywhere unless he was near by.

Flinching she hurried a response as she sprinted to her room door, "sorry son only good not grounded boy's get to ask mom's questions "

"but-"

"let's talk again in two weeks when your punishment ends an continue this conversation never, bye!",she said slamming her door shut an locking it.

Boruto uzumaki just stood there heavily confused.

On the outside sore from his jump an driving away was a very tired delivery man who reached into his glove compartment an pulled out a few pain killers while wishing his day would finally end so he could cry himself to sleep.

"it wouldn't be worth it, you would of died painfully,it wouldn't be worth it, you would of died painfully " he mumbled over an over to himself as he always did when things got this heated.

He really hated his job!


	3. Chapter 3

another day another reason to hate his life, well not as much as usual today, it had been unusually peaceful today, no crazy woman, no need for him to perform daredevil levels of escape measures that usually ended with him having to go to the clinic to get class shards removed from his arms an the ocational blood transfusion if he accidentally cut a vein.

Nope nothing like that at day.

Most of the day had him traveling mostly in civilian populated area's that never seemed to end up on his list of places to deliver to in the past an it was completely different change from his usual hectic missadventures.

The simple nice an most importantly sane civilian residences he delivered to had been completely calm an nice him in a purely honest non Couger way that felt completely new to him.

The wife's didn't making him feel nervous an the husbands didn't seem threatening, hell even the children that he usually though we're all brats to deal with were practically angles compared to the one's from the shinobi districts.

Was this heaven?.

Did a stray kunai from a desperate wife finally killed him an sent him to nirvana?.

All day there was no incidents or mishaps what so ever, he didn't even need to search for escape routes when dropping off packages inside their houses as on every street no one even looked at him twice after they signed for their packages an waved him off with a smile as he left.

It was just a simple normal day on the job.

Which left him into a near nervous wreck by noon.

this was unpresented in his correer as a delivery man!, every day atlest SOMETHING emotonaly draining happened, hell at this point he would take a crazy woman chasing down his automobile just to calm his nerves.

Yeah he knew exactly how insane that sounded. But you can't blame him the day was just too... Too.. Perfect!.

It was near one in the afternoon before he was at his last stop before taking his lunch break, luckily it was nothing heavy just a small box that fit easily In his satchel an felt light to carry, he pulled up to one of the last civilian house's next to the forest an marveled at how calm everything was, he had never been much of an out doors man an prefered to stay in in konaha's upper central city where all the comforts of the lazy modern age kept him sane after a long day but now even he could see the appeal to wanting to live in the outer ring of the village close to the forest. It was peaceful.

Better view than what his two room apartment had that's for sure.

Getting out of his truck he walked over to the door with his trusty pad an pen in his hands an rang the door bell an waited.

Almost immediately that very second before he could get his thumb off the buzzer the door was ripped open by a pink haired woman her looked around excitedly only for her eyes to dim as they gazed him disappointment at him an sighed.

Apparently she must of been expecting someone else.

"what is it? " she asked him tiredly as she looked behind him to see if anyone besides him was near by completely egnoring he had her package In his hands.

"Eric ma'am I'm just making deliverys",he said getting her attention making her turn to him puzzeled.

"package?, but I didn't order anything? " she said in wonder staring at the box as the delivery man looked at the writing on the package.

"well ma'am it says here on the side that it's a express package all the way from the land of snow from someone called, sasuke u-" ,he didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence as with speeds that my as well be inhuman to a normal civilian like him the pink haired woman spared in front of him with the package in hand already ripping it apart to see what was inside.

She pulled out a wad off case that made his meager life savings look like chump change found on the ground. (oh his pride)

An a folded up letter.

She quickly unfolded the letter an froze after scanning trough it.

Because she was so close from where he was standing he could see everything that was in the box with ease, yes this was violating her privacy as a citizen of konaha to be ease dropping on her on her mail but after seeing her go stiff suddenly like that his curiosity was peaked.

So against his usually better judgement, he snooped.

Sakura,there's been a change of plans, I've still have much to do on my journey, I feel I've still only scratched the surface of my redemption an have decided to spend atlest another 6 months in solitude training myself to new heights, the world may be experiencing a time of peace now but new dangers could always come.

In conclusion, I won't be coming this month, here is the money I've saved from my travels,it should last you easily a year, I don't know what our daughter like's but buy her something for her birthday so naruto will get off my back about not spending enough time with her.

Baka,what does he know,we both grew up with out parents around an we turned out... Acceptable, in the end.

Her birthday is on October right?

Sasuke.

He read the last line just in time for her to crush the note in her trembling arm hand's that grapped down on the paper to hard it ripped apart an trembled even more.

Seeing as the clearly pissed off woman was no doubt about to blow a fuse he knew he needed to get the hell out.

"h-ic he... pro-mised hic"

He was completely expecting angry rants an cursing from the woman upfront of him, after reading the note himself he even he thought shot was gonna go down.

But he didn't this she was gonna cry.

Even on his wildest miss adventures he had never seen one of recipients cry before infront of him, sure there were the occasional crocodile tears he would get from spoiled child who saw the types of awesome package's he usually delivered to the shinobi district, be it deadly weapons or deadly video games, those little brats would pull out movie star level performance's in hopes he would sneak a few of the goodies to them.

Snort.

Tuff luck brats.

But this was different, the woman was clearly distraut as her probably hours worth of make up ran down her face due to her heavy tears an her whipping her flowing tears in vain as all it was doing was smearing the make up,making her almost look like a abused clown with depression..

OK maybe he was stretching it, but she still looked bad!.

Standing there silently watching the woman all but break down in front of him the delivery man looked on with a visible look of concern in his normally cautious eyes, he bit his lower lip an did so he swore on his mother's grave he would regret.

Salutations felt a hand on her shaking shoulders an stiffened in surprise.

"ma'am.. ",he croaked out feeling uncomfortable even addressing the woman beyond his usual professional scripted tone he had worked so hard for month's to perfect.

"it's... Gonna be... ok"

That's it?, that's all he could come up with!, for God or Kami or kishi-whatevers sack! ,was that really all he has to confront an crying woman!.

Swallowing the was of nervous spit in his mouth an holding down his usual fearful anxiety when dealing with emotional woman he found the will to continue as he got her to turn her head to him.

He had her full attention.

Great.

"you ah.. Still have... Your daughter ",he said after scrambling his mind for anything he could use an briefly remember her husband mentioning something about a child they shared, if it was family bonds she was missing atlest she had it in flesh an blood.

Yeah even he thought it was lame.

"oh",she said with pain still in her voice but atleast managed to get enough control of herself to quit the water works, they were even making him feel bad.

An he waved present's in the faces of crying children an pulled them out of their reach as petty revenge for the crap some of their mothers put him through,the drive off laughing as they try in vain to catch up on foot.

Huh,maybe that's where his bad karma was coming from.

"I didn't mean for you to see that, see me like that ",she said with her green eyes down as if ashamed to meet eye contact with the person who saw her at her most vulnerable,"you don't have to worry... This it's the first time he's cancelled ",she said again with another wave of gloom flooding her making the woman's eyes tear up again, she reached to wipe away a tear only to stop.

Sometimes else was already doing that.

He didn't know why he had do it, just holding her shoulder in support took a tremendous effort especially since his usually accurate senses were going crazy the moment she read the note, but seeing more tears form in her eyes made what little left in him of the once care free human being he once was react without thinking of the reprocutions .

Standing shell shocked at his own actions his fingers an thumb had swiped clean any traces of the liquid off her face,even clearing off the running makeup bringing out her natural light skin.

All the while salutations just stood there wide eyed an practically let his wondering hand down as it pleased on her face as if she too was stund.

When the final bit of runny mascara was rubbed off his hand was covered black an red, the red coming from cleaned off lips that before had lipstick smeared all over the side's.

Why so serious.

But now that all that junk was mostly gone she looked..

"better"

He almost swallowed his tongue as the word escaped him mouth, it wasn't necessarily a complement, before with all that runny make up even a transvestite probably looked more presentable,the cleaned up version he saw now could at the very least be described as better.

But why did he get a deep feeling of dread after saying that?.

"you should stay like this, without make up" he said pulling his shacky,sweaty,dirty hand away.

'you look average at best with it normally an when wet you look like a botched lab experiment gone horriblely wrong' ,he thought honestly while washing his hand in the bird bath next to him much to the irritation of the birds perched on it.

Screw you birds.

Yet still it seemed the little water in the bath wasn't cutting it like salty tears were as the makeup stuck to his arm.

Sighing he scratched his head an looked towards the womans home with probably working indoor plumbing such as sinks an then to the far off distance in the Forrest an weighing his options in his head before nodding an turned to run to his automobile.

If he hurried he get to a lack by sun down an wash it off before it drys!.

Rule number 6,never use a recipients bathroom!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura's pov

Again, he cancelled again

Was the thought in my head as i read the note in her hands.

I should of known, it shouldn't of been a surprise really, he hadn't been in the village in years an the last visit was long ago sarada was too young to remember.

But even still... I really thought this time he...

"ma'am "

I snapped my eyes to the man behind me, in my sadness i had forgotten the delivery man was still there an was surprised to see him,along with that Odd look on his face, I couldn't help compare him to a frightened baby deer.

"it's... Gonna be... ok"

What?

He looked flustered now, as if his inner frightened deer was now staring at a pack of hungry lions.

"you ah.. Still have... Your daughter "

Did.. Did he see it, did he read the note?

"oh",i said finally getting it, he got the gist of what the note ment.

An now he pity's me.

I didn't want to be pitied, i still had my pride an dignity as a kunichi after all, but then again I was sobbing like a child in front of a civilian. Not much of my pride could be salvaged from that.

"I didn't mean for you to see that, see me like that ",I said with my head down refusing to make eye contact an feeling even more childish for it.

What's wrong with me?, I've stared down Ninja's, demons, demi-God's an space demon ninja demi-gods...

Still can't get over kagura being a alien.

Yet being seen so weak by this man who wasn't even a bug in comparison made her feel smaller than she ever had in years.

"you don't have to worry... This it's the first time he's cancelled ",I admit sadly, unable to hid my feelings about it in my voice, just thinking about it was making my eyes water up again.

Suddenly out of nowhere his hand was on my face touching me, my first instinct was to snap his arm in five places,an that was just to restrain him. But something about his harmless baby deer look made I hold down my instincts an only flinch slightly at his tentative touch an stood still there not certain what was happening till i felt his thumb wipe under my eye.

Was he... Comforting me?.

He kept this up algorithms several more seconds, in that time it slowly stopped feeling awkward as I relaxed into it, his warm hands were oddly pleasant as whatever method he was using to calm me down was actually working.

Then he removed his hand

I was embarrassed when I realized it irritated me when he did that without warning me first.

It felt nice

"better" he asked snapping me out of my thoughts staring up at his brown honest eyes.

Why do my cheeks feel warm?

She wanted to answer him, tell him she was fine an didn't need his pity, that she didn't appreciate being looked down on, especially by a random civilian that looked atlest 5 years younger than her!.

Yet why was the thought of his warm hands on cheeks the only thing she could focus on instead of her anger at being treated like a child?!.

"you should stay like this, without make up"

Her cheeks definitely felt hot now.

He was complementing her looks?.

She hadn't remember the last time anyone's done that, not since she rejected naruto for the millionth time almost 15 years ago, then he immediately afterwards married hinata.

It always bothered her how quickly she missed it when he stopped greeting her with his usual endless string off pick up lines .kami knows she wasn't getting any of those from sasuke.

So pardon her for heating up like a nun when she thought the delivery man was showing signs of affection towards her.

She was about to open her mouth an say something ,probably along the lines of 'I'm a happy married woman! ',but couldn't for 2 reasons.

1,because That was bullshit

An 2,he suddenly ran off into his truck an drove off.

Leaving her both blushing an confused

Xxxxxxxxxxxxcc ccc

"who the heck was that ",said a mysterious figure as they sat on top of a roof watching the two a frowned the entire time with their hand folded clearly not liking what just happened.

"what's that creep trying to do with mom?"


End file.
